


Blind! Lee Collection

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blind Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: A series of fics and ficlets circa 2014/15 based on the AU that Lee Fletcher was struck blind in the battle for the labyrinth, instead of killed.





	Blind! Lee Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling a little frustrated lately because I'm making progress, but I've also stopped finishing things. So I've decided to go back into my drive and publish more things that never got published, got posted on tumblr but not ao3, and/or I wasn't satisfied with declaring finished at the time.

“I don’t like it.”

Lee had his lips pursed in a frown, eyebrows scrunched. He was glaring at the mirror, one hand absentmindedly perched in Michael’s hair. At least, he was glaring in the direction of the mirror in the Apollo’s cabin bathroom, under yellow lights he couldn’t see by. Michael rolled his eyes heavily, refraining from sighing only by the fact that Will would snap at him from the main room. He promised to be nice this week. 

“You can’t even see it, Lee.”

“I can fucking feel it you hobbit, you dyed it. And I know exactly what color too.”

Michael did sigh this time, internally preparing himself for the oncoming speech. Lee liked getting onto him more than his mom did. In his second eyeroll, Michael caught sight of himself in the mirror. Kinda hard not too since it stretched across the whole countertop. His usually Artemis like jet black hair was dyed honey blonde, the shade most of his cabin had naturally.

Lee kept running his hand through his hair, and it made Michael feel bad, because those grey-blue eyes were close to tears, and his brother kept shaking his head. Lee opened his mouth, and _‘oh here it goes_'.

“I can’t believe you Michael.”

Lee slipped his hand off of his younger brother’s head and ran it through his own, beach blonde, hair. It was straight down to his shoulders today. Or tonight, since the sun was setting and curfew was in less than two hours. Michael couldn’t remember if it was because he had taken out the ponytail before planning on sleeping, or if Will just hadn’t done it this morning. To most people that wouldn’t matter. 

Lee turned and looked directly into his borther's, taking his cheek in one hand, and setting the other hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“You’re no less his kid than any of the rest of us, ok? Your fucking hair doesn’t change that in the least bit.”

Michael looked up, meeting Lee’s eyes, unwavering. He couldn’t see it, and it probably didn’t matter at all, but it mattered. A lot of things mattered to Michael that usually wouldn’t. Like the hair, and the eyes, and the fact that he can’t tie a gods damned bandage to save his life. 

“Maybe I want to be like everyone else for once.”

Lee actually had the nerve to laugh his stupid blonde ass off. Michael wanted to be able to punch his older brother more than anything in that moment. But he didn’t, because that stupid thing that Will said yesterday got to him, and he was nice this week. 

Lee kept laughing, “Since when!"

But his eye twitched, and Michael couldn’t help shouting, he really couldn’t. That mattered to him too, he shouldn’t shout at Lee, it wasn’t his fault. Nothing was ever Lee’s fault, he was the perfect son.

“Since always, Lee!”

He expected Lee to back off, or look hurt, or at least be a bit angry. But he wasn’t any of that. If possible, his response was even worse. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and turned his head away, but he didn’t let go of where he was holding Michael’s face, or drop his hand from his shoulder. Lee’s eyebrows were drawn back in that way that told Michael that he was about to cry, but when his brother spoke his voice was steady. 

“You shouldn’t feel like that at all Michael, ever.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

Lee turned his gaze back and stared straight into his eyes, having to bow his head to do so. His hair was hanging in his face, and Michael had the urge to brush it back behind his ears. He didn’t. Michael opened his mouth to say something else, like the fact that his brother’s hair was in his face and dangerously close to his eyes, but Lee started talking again and he shut it with a click from his teeth.

“Just shut up and listen to me for a sec, ok? I’m blind, and dad at least tolerates me. Will can’t shoot a bow to save his life, but dad is proud of him. Kayla and Austin’s poetry is worse than dad’s and he claimed them didn’t he?”

Michael nodded, but scowled and turned from his brother’s grip on his cheek. Lee felt around until his fingers found Michael’s chin, turning his face until it felt like he was looking at it. 

“What I’m trying to say is, we all have our flaws. We all have our differences, and it doesn’t mean he cares about any of us any less. Understand?” 

Michael nodded again, dropping his head. Lee hugged him, absently rubbing his back. He stiffened, then hugged him back. Then he shattered, crying against Lee’s chest. He shook, but no sobs. They stayed like that until Kayla started banging on the door.

“Can’t you have your existential crisis out here so i can change?”

Michael chuckled, and Lee knew that he was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird putting something so old up next to fics that show so much of my progress, but also cathartic in a way. If I had written this fic this year it would probably be two thousand words long. It doesn't feel right to edit a relic, though. :/ 
> 
> Ok, I edited A LITTLE.


End file.
